


Beaucoup de Chocolat

by Arisprite, username_goes_here



Series: Yuuko Ichihara’s Hitsuzen: Four Star Restaurant and Bar [11]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: French, M/M, Teasing, dumb boys on a date, face touching, french pastries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/username_goes_here/pseuds/username_goes_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko mentions french pastries, and so of course Watanuki has to go to his favorite patisserie for an éclair, and well, he has to take Doumeki with him, because he has to taste the heaven that is Karine's baking. And if this all results in a chocolately date, and much teasing, well... at least Doumeki can't understand French. </p><p>Or, Watanuki and Doumeki eat éclairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaucoup de Chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> The French is Rémy's, and she checked this over before I posted it, because she's lovely. There are translations for everything at the bottom. Please note that neither of us are completely fluent, so if you see any obvious errors, please let me know.

It was a moderately heavy day at the restaurant. Still, Yuuko managed to hang around enough to be a nuisance (and not _any_ help like she was supposed to be, she _was_ the manager for pity’s sake!). Watanuki was rushing through the plating of three different orders, making sure they all looked great in the split second before Doumeki came by and swooped them up to take to his table, when Yuuko came up behind him, grinning like a cat. Watanuki ignored her, and grabbed the next order slip. 

“Watanuki! It’s been so long, how are you?” she crooned, and Watanuki didn’t look up. 

“Fine.” 

“And Doumeki?” 

“Ask him.” 

Yuuko laughed. “Honestly, it feels like I haven’t seen you in _forever_!” 

Watanuki paused in his meal prep, hovering over a heating frying pan. “I saw you yesterday, you crazy lady,” he said, rolling his eyes. Yuuko put her finger over her heavily painted lip. 

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right.” She swept around the back of him, moving through the narrow kitchen with ease, even with her swinging skirts and scarves. The other kitchen workers were chuckling, probably glad to see it was Watanuki’s turn to get Yuuko’s laser focus. She considered it fun to harass her staff, especially while they were working, and if they couldn’t handle it, then they probably shouldn’t be in the restaurant industry. Watanuki, for example, could plate a full round of orders beautifully, while yelling at Yuuko about three different topics. It was a point of pride for him, that she couldn’t usually throw him off. 

“Watanuki, what’s your favorite pastry?” she asked, folding her arms, and leaning on the counter. Watanuki eyed her fingers in case she tried to snitch. 

“Why, are you getting me pastries?” he asked, stirring table twelves’s clam chowder, before pouring it into the bowl. 

“Of course not, I’m just looking for ideas. I’ve been craving something French lately…” 

Watanuki scattered garnish over the top of the bowl, and set it on the plate, beside a tower of crackers. “Hmm, I like éclairs, I guess. Order up!” 

Doumeki appeared through the order window, and took the bowl, making quick eye contact with him, before heading off to do his job. Watanuki blamed his warm cheeks on the stove. 

“Éclairs! What a fantastic idea!” Yuuko exclaimed, as Watanuki coated a piece of chicken in breading. “But where to get them…?” 

“There’s a french bakery not far from here,” Watanuki said, dropping the chicken into the oil, for a quick katsu, and changing out his gloves. “The owner is named Karine, and she’s very nice!”

Yuuko clapped once. “You should take Doumeki there!” 

Watanuki’s face did flame now, and he frowned at the onions he was sauteéing to go under the chicken. The rice cooker dinged with a new batch. 

“I will _not_ , why would I- I’m not taking him _anywhere_!” he spluttered, disregarding the fact that he _had_ taken Doumeki to, at this point, many places, and he’d taken him places too. But, but Yuuko didn’t need to know that! 

“Oh come now, Watanuki. Are things not going well?” Yuuko’s voice was heavy with a smile, and Watanuki turned to glare at her. 

“I’m fine, and as for Doumeki, I told you to ask him. Anything else is none of your business, you snoopy hag!” 

Yuuko laughed. 

“Oh fine, be all secretive. You do know that only makes the harmless observer more curious.” 

Watanuki served the rice and katsu, and sprinkled nori over the top as a garnish. Then he shoved the plate at Yuuko. 

“Harmless, sure. Table four wanted their chicken katsu, and now would you _stop distracting me_!”

Yuuko took the plate with a graceful smile, and left the kitchen. Damn woman. 

Of course, then éclairs were on Watanuki’s mind the whole evening, and into the next day, when Doumeki came over on their (again, and as always, oddly corresponding) day off, after his classes in the morning. It was mid-May, and Doumeki was getting closer to finals, with homework piling up, so he’d gotten in the habit of just bringing his studying to Watanuki’s apartment, while Watanuki did his cleaning or whatnot. He was laying on the floor, and Watanuki was sitting next to him, when he spoke. 

“I want… an éclair. Have I ever made you go to the patisserie I like?” 

Doumeki looked over at him, a pencil nearly in his mouth as he considered his text book. Gross.

“Is that where you got dessert that one time?” he asked, and Watanuki reached over and took the pencil from him. 

“Yes. And don’t put that in your mouth, that’s disgusting.” 

Doumeki grabbed his pencil back, and checked off one thing, before sitting up. “Okay.” 

Watanuki nodded, getting up as well. “Ah, I hope she has it open today! Let’s go.”

~

It was a provincial little shop, nearer downtown in the city, but still within walking distance of Watanuki’s apartment. Doumeki pulled the car into an open space on the side of the street, and then got out, with Watanuki following after him. 

“I didn’t realize I take that shortcut through the mall,” he was saying, because Doumeki had had to drive in circles a little, before Watanuki remembered where it was. Walking vs. driving places was always interesting. 

“It’s fine,” Doumeki said, opening the door to the patisserie to a bell jingling, and a waft of delicious aroma. Doumeki breathed a little deeper, loving the smell of a bakery, where bread and yeast and sugar just floated on the air. 

“Bonjour!” came a call from behind the counter, and a woman popped up, waving when she recognized Watanuki. She was somewhat plump, middle aged with honey blonde hair and crinkles at the edges of her eyes. “Ah, Watanuki! Ça fait longtemps!” she called, and it took Doumeki a moment to realize she was speaking French. 

“Oui, désolé! Il y a beaucoup de chose á faire au restaurant,” he said, sounding slightly hesitant, but speaking well enough, as far as Doumeki could tell. 

She waved a hand and laughed. “Je comprend, c’est d’accord!” 

Doumeki looked at Watanuki, feeling amused curiosity well up. He hadn’t known he spoke more languages than just English and Japanese, but apparently he did so. 

"Ah, Watanuki, le rendez-vous galant. Ça s’est bien passé?" She spoke again to Watanuki, and his face went red. 

"Ou- oui. Non! C'était…” He stuttered an answer, and she smiled sharply and glanced at Doumeki. 

"Avec lui?”

Watanuki seemed to not know what to say, face red as a stop sign. It was rather impressive. Karine laughed, and nodded. 

"Ah. Il est beau." 

"Non!” Watanuki shouted, looked embarrassed. “Pas vrai! Je ne l’aime pas du tout!" 

"Mm. Ç’est juste un ami?" 

"Il n'est pas mon ami!" Watanuki obviously protested whatever she’d declared. 

"Copain." 

"Non!" 

"Il n'est pas votre copine,” she said. 

At that, Watanuki groaned and put his face into his hands, before closing his eyes and gesturing to Doumeki with a force that was far too much to be polite. The woman behind the counter was just laughing. Doumeki thought he liked her, as, even though he hadn’t understood the words, it seemed she knew just what to say to cause Watanuki to implode in annoyed embarrassment Doumeki respected that in a person. 

“Karine, this is Doumeki. Doumeki, Karine.” Watanuki, still blushing cutely, waved between them. 

Doumeki turned fully towards her, smiling a little and waving. “Bonjour,” he said, knowing at least that word. 

Karine whispered something else in french to Watanuki, to which he scoffed, before she turned to Doumeki with a warm smile. “It’s good to meet you.” She had a thick french accent. “I hope Watanuki isn’t too much trouble to you.” 

Watanuki rubbed his forehead and groaned. Doumeki’s polite smile grew into a tiny smirk. Now he knew what she’d been teasing Watanuki about. 

“Some,” he said. “But I don’t mind.” 

Karine laughed before replying. “Well, for such patience, I think Doumeki gets an éclair for free, n’est pas, Watanuki?” 

Watanuki was glaring, but neither Karine nor Doumeki minded too much. Karine bent and reached into the display case, picking out a plump, delicious looking pastry. She handed him the paper wrapped éclair, and Doumeki accepted it, while Watanuki pouted. 

“Merci,” he said, knowing that one too. He took a bite, and hummed in appreciation. “I can see why he comes here. This is good.” 

“Yes, yes, thank you,” she said, taking pity on Watanuki as well, and bending to get him out one. “Free for you too, because of my teasing.” 

Watanuki took it quickly, still frowning at her. “And here I told Doumeki about how nice you are, Karine.” 

She laughed. “You say that as if it is no longer true.” 

They continued bickering, as Doumeki moved away, looking at the displays. He recognized the tarts that Watanuki had brought once, and there was the mille-something that had tasted so good. 

“What should we buy?” he turned, munching on his éclair. 

Watanuki looked at him. “Oh. Ah, I came here for an éclair, and I got one, so I’m happy, but…” Watanuki crouched in front of a display. “If we were to get something else… What’s fresh, Karine?” 

“If you wait a few minutes, there will be pain au chocolat fresh. I should go check on them.” 

She moved through the door that presumably went to the kitchens, and Doumeki moved closer to Watanuki, looking through the big window. 

“Chocolate?” he said, recognizing the word. 

Watanuki nodded. “It’s a chocolate croissant, and it’s delicious.” 

“Sounds good,” Doumeki said. “You speak french.” It had been a surprise, though not necessarily an unpleasant one. 

“Not nearly as well as I’d like,” Watanuki said, finishing his bite, and wiping custard from his lips. 

“What were you talking about?” Doumeki asked, wondering what was making Watanuki blush so much. 

Watanuki’s cheeks reddened again. “If you were supposed to know, we would have spoken English, so mind your own damn business!” 

Doumeki lifted an eyebrow. “Were you talking about me?” he asked. They’d been glancing at, and gesturing towards him too much to not be. 

“No!” Watanuki snapped, embarrassment clearly only confirming that he was. “Not everything revolves around you, you know! A little self-centered, don’t you think? The conversation was private!” 

“Uh huh,” Doumeki said, even more sure now. “So, you speak Japanese and French?” 

Watanuki’s embarrassment faded, and he lifted a hand, counting off fingers with a look that said he’d had this conversation before with countless people. “Japanese. English, obviously. Mandarin Chinese to an extent. Conversational Spanish, and as much French as Spanish. Some Polish phrases. Other random things in other languages. Yes, that’s a lot. Yes, sometimes I forget words, or jumble them…” 

Doumeki’s eyebrows lifted high, as he took in Watanuki in front of him, saying all that like it was no big deal. 

“I’m impressed,” Doumeki said, “Really, that’s incredible.” 

Watanuki blinked at him, and then turned his face away. “Well, good.” 

Karine returned then, with a full tray of lovely looking croissants with chocolate dark and warm looking in the centers. Doumeki admired them on the tray, breathing in in appreciation. 

“Karine, nous voulons deux, et il veut beaucoup de chocolat,” Watanuki said, looking studiously towards the shop owner. She smiled at him. 

“Ah, oui, oui,” she agreed, taking two large ones off the tray and putting them in a box to take home. Doumeki watched Watanuki speak more french to her. He was continuing to be very impressed by him. That really was a lot of languages, and Doumeki didn’t know how he could keep them all straight. 

“Merci,” Doumeki said, probably badly, as Karine handed the box over the counter. He pulled out his wallet, since he was the one who’d wanted something more than the éclair, but Watanuki swatted his hand away, and pulled out his own wallet. 

“Merci, Karine,” he said. 

“Ah, du rien. Vous et Doumeki, passez un bon jour. Et oubliez pas de me visiter, d’accord?”

“Hai.” Watanuki jerked, and corrected himself. “Oui. Désolé.”

Karine just waved it off with a chuckle. They waved at her and left, while Watanuki rubbed his face, though honestly the jumble was understandable. Out on the sidewalk, Doumeki dug out the box, and looked at the croissants they’d purchased. 

“Chocolate bread?” he asked, knowing that wasn’t right, but kinda wanting to hear Watanuki speak French again. 

“Yes. Chocolate bread, that is what it’s called.” Watanuki agreed. “Pain au chocolat.” 

Doumeki opened the box, because they looked wonderful, and handed Watanuki his piece. Then he looked at the bread in his hand. 

“Pan means bread?” he asked, figuring that the second word was what it sounded like, chocolate with a French accent. 

“Mhm. Bread of chocolate, technically.” Watanuki took a bite. “I didn’t realize you wanted a French lesson. Later we can practice Polish curses and kanji.” 

“I know kanji,” Doumeki said. “Well, I did in high school. Had Saturday Japanese school.” Then he paused, thinking back over what Watanuki had said. “Polish curses?” he asked, wondering where in the world Watanuki learned that.

“I… had a neighbor.” 

“And the French?” Doumeki asked, just out of curiosity. Watanuki continued to be a fascinating person, that was for sure. 

“High school. I needed foreign language credits, and I like cooking, so… French. And the others, since you’re so curious, Japanese was my first language. Well, along with English, but we spoke more Japanese at home. My dad is Chinese, so he taught me that. My mom doesn’t speak it though, and Dad likes English better, so that one is rusty. Spanish… Neighbors again. I wanted to be nice. Aaaand, that’s all for now.” Watanuki half shrugged, eating his bread again. 

Doumeki chewed on his own, nodding. “Again, impressive.” Watanuki’s ears pinked, and Doumeki filed that away. Then he nodded towards the bread. “This is good.” 

Watanuki swallowed, gesturing at the shop behind them. 

“Karine runs a much better patisserie than anything back home,” Watanuki agreed. “I’m surprised you haven’t been before. Then again, it’s sort of out of your way.” 

“Before I met you, I kinda just went to school and back.” Honestly, his life had been slightly sad. If his study group hadn’t wanted to go to the Hitsuzen, then that would have never changed. 

“Food snob didn’t get out much, then,” Watanuki said, through a bite of bread. Then he swallowed and looked at him more closely. “How did you live off frozen pizzas, you get all put out if I even suggest takeout. Which is always good, by the way!” 

“I got all my _good taste_ from my grandpa. He took me to all the high end restaurants when he went on business, back when I was younger.” 

“So snobbery runs in the family,” Watanuki decided. “My dad too, he’d take me to restaurants and always insist on talking to the chefs.” Then Watanuki paused, and squinted at Doumeki. “You have chocolate on your face.” 

Doumeki lifted his fingers to his cheek, as Watanuki pointed, nearly touching a place next to his mouth. Doumeki rubbed his cheek, but judging by the frown on Watanuki’s face, he didn’t get it. 

“No, it’s -” Watanuki reached out, then pulled back for a split second, hesitation on his face. Doumeki felt his heart quicken a tiny bit, as Watanuki decided to go for it, and brush his fingers against his cheek, presumably wiping away the bit of chocolate. “There.” 

Doumeki felt himself blush, as Watanuki lowered his fingers. It wasn’t a prolonged moment, but Doumeki was reminded that he liked this guy, a lot. He met Watanuki’s eyes, smiling a tiny smile. 

“Thanks,” he said. 

Watanuki was pink as well, and he turned abruptly away. “Don’t be such a sloppy eater,” he told him. While Watanuki was looking away, Doumeki allowed his smile to grow a little, before he popped the last of his bread into his mouth, licking his fingers clean.

**Author's Note:**

> “Bonjour! Ah, Watanuki! Ça fait longtemps!” - **Hello! Ah, Watanuki! It’s been a long time!**  
>  “Oui, désolé! Il y a beaucoup de chose á faire au restaurant.” - **Yes, sorry! There’s a lot of things/a lot going on at the restaurant.**  
>  “Je comprend, c’est d’accord!” - **I understand, it’s okay.**  
>  "Ah, Watanuki, le rendez-vous galant. Ça s’est bien passé?" - **Ah, Watanuki, your date. It went well?**  
>  "Ou- oui. Non! C'était…” - **Y-yes. No! It was…**  
>  "Avec lui?” - **With him?**  
>  "Ah. Il est beau." - **Ah. He’s handsome/good looking**  
>  "Non! Pas vrai! Je ne l’aime pas du tout!" - **No! Not true! I don’t like him at all!**  
>  "Mm. Ç’est juste un ami?" - **Mm. He’s just a friend?**  
>  "Il n'est pas mon ami!" - **He’s not my friend!**  
>  "Copain." - **Boyfriend?**  
>  "Non!" - **No!**  
>  "Il n'est pas votre copine." - **Well, he’s not your girlfriend.**
> 
> And here is what she whispered to Watanuki, to which he scoffed.  
> "Il est gentil aussi!" - **He’s nice too!**
> 
> Then later, when she comes back out.  
> “Karine, nous voulons deux, et il veut beaucoup de chocolat,” - **Karine, we’d like two, and he wants lots of chocolate.**  
>  “Ah, oui, oui,” - **Ah, yes, yes.**  
>  “Merci,” “Merci, Karine,” - **Thank you, thank you Karine.**  
>  “Ah, de rien. Vous et Doumeki, passez un bon jour. Et oubliez pas de me visiter, d’accord?” - **Ah, you’re welcome. You and Doumeki have a good day. And don’t forget to visit me, okay?**  
>  “Hai. Oui. Désolé.” - **Yes (in Japanese), yes, sorry.**


End file.
